characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Wormmon
Wormmon and his partner Ken Ichijouji are two of the main characters in the second season of the Digimon anime, Digimon Adventure 02. Background A young kid by the name of Ken Ichijouji used to live in tranquility with his parents and his hard-working brother. Ken once found a strange device in his brother's desk, a Digivice. This object allowed Ken to travel to the Digital World, where he met his partner, Wormmon. On the day that Ken's brother died, he received an email from someone named Yukio Oikawa. Through this email, Ken was implanted with a seed that turned him into a genius at pretty much everything, at the cost of making him vulnerable to darkness. This showed when he visited the Digital World again, this time turning into an evil dictator that enslaved the Digimon. After many battles with the Digidestined, Ken created Kimeramon, a Digimon that could destroy anything that Ken wished. However, his plan backfired, as his partner Wormmon perished during the fight between the Digidestined and Kimeramon. This taught Ken about the true meaning of friendship, and the fact that Digimon aren't just data, but real creatures. On that day, Ken gave up the mantle of Digimon Emperor, and returned to his life, and eventually joined the Digidestined in their quest to bring down the forces of evil. Powers & Abilities *'Sticky Net:' Wormmon shoots webbing that traps the enemy, restricting their movements. *'Silk Thread:' Wormmon fires threads that are thin, but extremely sharp. Equipment *'D-3 and D-Terminals:' A new model of the Digivice that comes with a terminal. This Digivice allows Wormmon to digievolve into different forms. The D-Terminal can also be used to send messages to other users. Alternate Forms Stingmon The natural Digivolution of Wormmon. It gives him more mature and humanoid features, as well as a massive power boost and the ability to fly. *'Spiking Strike:' Stingmon extends a laser stinger from his wrists and uses it to impale the enemy. *'Spinning Spiking Strike:' Stingmon uses quick kicks to surround the enemy with blades made from wind. *'Moon Shooter:' Wormmon fires a stinger from his wrists. *'Multi-Moon Shooter:' Wormmon fires multiple stingers. Paildramon (See: Paildramon) Feats Strength *(Stingmon) Killed Thundermon. *(Stingmon) Threw Golemon back several metres. *(Stingmon) Greatly damaged Golemon, who tanked attacks from all of the Digidestined's Digimon. *(Stingmon) Destroyed many Control Spires by himself. *(Stingmon) Superior to the other Digidestined's Champion Forms. Speed *(Stingmon) Kept up with Thundermon. *(Stingmon) Dodged attacks from a Snimon. *(Stingmon) Dodged attacks from Blossomon. *(Stingmon) Causes sonic booms while flying. *(Stingmon) Superior to the other Digidestined's Champion Forms. Durability *(Stingmon) Blocked hits from Golemon, who easily defeated the Digidestined's Digimon. *(Stingmon) Took attacks from Triceramon. *(Stingmon) Superior to the other Digidestined's Champion Forms. Skill *Ken developed multiple ways to control other Digimon. *Ken created Kimeramon from other Digimon's data. *Ken became one of the most intelligent kids in all of Japan. *(Stingmon) Superior to the other Digidestined's Champion Forms. *Achieved DNA Evolution with Veemon. Weaknesses *If Stingmon takes a lot of damage, he will revert to Wormmon. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Digital Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Namco Category:Digimon Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Anti-Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles